starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Flashpoint! Brak Sector
Flashpoint! Brak Sector, to pierwsza wersja przewodnika po sektorze Brak do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40077). Podręcznik wydano w 1995 roku i jego autorem jest Sterling Hershey. Zawartość *Welcome to Brak Sector **The Brak Sector Campaign **Running the Campaign **Time Frame **Running With New Characters **Running With Existing Cgaracters **The Characters as Rebels **Oracle Base **Enemies **The Characters Are the Heroes *The Empire in Brak Sector **Naval Strength **Imperial Staging Areas **The Empire and Lant Mining Corporation **The Empire and the Aramand Cluster *The Rebel Alliance in Brak Sector **Ambush of Convoy LMC-55c **History **Bases *Lant Mining Corporation **History **Recent Developments **The Current Situation **LMC Organization **LMC Operations **LMC Equipment **LMC Droids **LMC Vehicles **LMC Spaceships *The Nalmar Crime Family **Bazak's Gang *Soach's Organization *Ti'mere's InfoServices *Brak Sector Locations **Bacrana ***Bacrana System Summary ***Bacrana ****Amma ****Imperial Garrison Complex ****Bacrana Shipyards ****Bacrana System Defense Forces (BSDF) ****Carba Asteroid Belt ****Rebel Surveillance Posts ****Other Planets *****Sinal *****Tomik *****Namra *****Savrant ***Demar ****Demar System ****Demar *****Janos ****Lish *****Gadde ****Other Planets *****Rima *****Gart *****Latt *****Emra *****Patar ***Latoma System ****Latoma ****Brugga ***Genesia ****System Summary ****Genesia *****Brenn *****The G-Stations *****StarLiners *****Laut and Gimm ****Amthau ****Other Planets *****Emet *****Seft *****Falk ***Tel ****Tel System ****Tel III *****Oracle Base ******Tunnels ******Command Level ******Main Level ******Training Level ***The Aramand Cluster ****Aramand System ****Aram ****Aramandi Society ****The Aramandi and the Empire ****Otherworlders ****Talerakia ****The Cirra Akia ****The Lota Akia ****The Mila Akia ****The Orma Akia *"The Insignificant Rebellion" **Adventure Background **Adventure Synopsis **Episode One: Sabotage ***Refinery 435 ***Escape ***Speeding Away **Episode Two: A Minor Complication ***Tamen ***Arrests In Progress ***Going To Janos **Episode Three: Rescue Mission ***The Plan ***What's Really Going On ***Running This Scene **Episode Four: Lish V ***First Things First ***Help Is On The Way ***Entering Gadde ***In the City ***Finding a Way Out **Episode Five: What Comes Around Goes Around... ***...But Never Quite As Planned ***Taking Over ***To the Rescue (Again) **Awards *Adventure Wrap-up **After "The Insignificant Rebellion" *The Brak Sector Campaign **The Campaign **Search And Rescue **The Couriers **Ambush **Convoy **The Pulverizer **Supply Line **The Aramand Cluster **Rebel Adventure Hooks ***Bounty Hunters ***Recon of Lish XI **Other Adventures ***The Bill Collectors ***Checking Up ***Prospective Fortunes ***Short Run Krótkie teksty fabularne: *You're in the Rebellion Now... *Life in The Field *Life on Lormar 23 *Dangerous Business *A Peaceful Demonstration *New Arrival *The Seelas Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Brak Sector Astrogation Gazetteer *Imperial METOSP: Brak Sector - opis sektoru *Brak sector Astrogation Charts - mapy sektoru *Moff Lesan Ramier - dane postaci *Admiral Garrik Trier - dane postaci *General Andrel Lacmar - dane postaci *Cass Maston - dane postaci *General Trep Reskan - dane postaci *Major Gar Berra (Crazy Man) - dane postaci *Major Raad Hak - dane postaci *Commander Dara Gion - dane postaci *LMC Current Operations - lista miejsc i rodzaju działalności Lant Mining Corporation *Nol Ilen - dane postaci *Ada Lell - dane postaci *Holographic Ore Scanner - dane sprzętu (Micro Thrust Holo Ore Scanner FR9) *Emergency Life Support Module - dane sprzętu (MineSystems Emergency Life Support Unit) *General Labor Mining Droid GLD-M - dane droida (Modified Industrial Automaton GLD-M General Labor Droid) *Multi-Environment Mining Droid - dane droida (Industrial Automaton Multi-Environment Mining Droid MEMD-2) *Resource Probe Droid - dane droida (Arakyd Resource Probe Droid) *LMC Security Patrol Airspeeder - dane pojazdu (Bespin Motors AirPatrol II) *Mining Barge - dane pojazdu (LMC Mobile Mining Barge I) *Ore Hauler - dane pojazdu (Ubrikkian Ore Hauler) *Resource Recon Speeder - dane pojazdu (SoroSuub Resource Recon Speeder) *Asteroid Mining Ship - dane statku (KDY's Asteroid Prospector AP-300) *Atmospheric Gas Mining ship - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Garman-class Gas Miner) *Atmospheric Gas Skimmer - dane statku (Bespin Motors Gas Skimmer GS-III) *Bulk Cruiser (LMC Security Patrol) - dane statku (Rendili StarDrive's Bulk Cruiser) *Superlift Ore Hauler - dane statku (Corellian Engineering Superlift Ore Hauler) *System Patroller (LMC Security Patrol) - dane statku (Modified Sienar Fleet Systems IPV 1) *Lormar Class Refinery Station - dane statku (KDY's Lormar-class Refinery Station) *Eelien Kirat - dane postaci *Elana Nalmar - dane postaci *SE4-10 and SE4-12 Protection Droids - dane droida (Modified Industrial Automaton SE4 Servant Droid) *Lekk Bazak - dane postaci *Slicer and Slasher - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems GAT-12j Skipray Blastboat) *NightRunner - dane statku (Ghtroc Industries class 720 freighter) *Qual'om Soach - dane postaci *Morla Maalet - dane postaci *Invisible Star - dane statku (Modified Corellian Action V Transport) *Byro Ti'mere - dane postaci *Jyss Cordam - dane postaci *Dav Wissark - dane postaci *Bacrana - dane planety *Bacrana - mapa planety *Amma - mapa miasta *Bacrana Orbital Spacedock A (BOD-A) - dane stacji kosmicznej (KDY's Orbital Space Dock (OSD) III) *Outpost C-2 - dane placówki rebeliantów *Imperial Garrison Complex - mapa *Demar - dane planety *Demar - mapa planety *Janos - mapa miasta *Lish V - dane księżyca *Lish XI - dane księżyca *Gadde - mapa i schemat miasta *Lish XI Mining Station - mapa *Ti'Mere's Base - dane bazy *Genesia - dane planety *Genesia - mapa planety *Major Equa Falens - dane postaci *Brenn City map - mapa miasta *Plu Makor - dane postaci *Fae Kalena - dane postaci *Amthau - dane planety *Tel - dane planety *Oracle Base - dane bazy *Aram - dane planety *Aram - mapa planety *Aramand Patrol Cruiser - dane statku (Aramand System Cruiser III) *Talerakia City Map - mapa miasta *Aramandi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Arak Omis - dane postaci *Refinery 435 - schemat *Lirisa Casti - dane postaci *T-47 Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Tamen Speeder Port - schemat *Caged Animal - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems Concealer-class Prison Ship) *Icy Moon - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems Light Patrol Ship) *Icy Moon - schemat *Brak Sector Campaign Flowchart Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Wiadomości **Invisible News Stack ***Bacrana Shipyards Half Completed ***Another Big Blast ***Bit Quiet 'Round Here... ***LMC Closings ***No Gang War Anymore? ***Aramandi Reject LMC Again ***Rebel Forces Launch New Campaign In Sector ***Empire Arrest Hundreds In Crackdown ***Rebel Rescue Fails Yesterday ***Bounty Hunters Attack Imperials, Free Arrestees **Imperial Holovision ***Brak Sector Report *Smuggler's Scuttlebutt: Brak Sector *Rebel Alliance Special Operations - Mission Groups Briefing - Brak Sector *Imperial Report *Brak Sector Report to Rebel HQ Sector Command *LMC Memo *Rebel Report *Imperial Report Credits *design: Sterling Hershey *development & editing: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith *graphics: Tom ONeill, Stephen Crane *interior art: Scott Johnson, Robert Kulp, Mike Vilardi *playtesting and advice: Mike Curnutt, Brian Gates, Alan Grimes, John Hinkle, Jason Horner, Shaun Horner, Brian Lynn, Sam Orlando (Bob Bellamy, Karl Boles, Aimee Sernek, Thomas Chambers, Austin Tribble, Robert Quillen II) *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise D. Palter *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Bill Smith, Miranda Horner, Peter Schweighofer, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg, Steven Brown *sales manager: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)